Jailhouse Love
by Mana2702
Summary: Brienne et Tormund sont gardiens de prison et ne peuvent jamais se croiser. Un jour pourtant le destin va les réunir!
1. Chapter 1

_**Coucou me revoilà déjà avec une nouvelle fiction! Non je ne m'arrête jamais ah ah! D'accord j'avais un peu évoqué l'univers carcéral dans Passion Criminelle, là j'en parle encore mais c'est parce qu'avec le physique de Brienne je l'imaginais très bien en gardienne de prison. J'espère donc que cette fiction vous plaira ^^**_

* * *

«-Arrête! Maintenant arrête, cria Tormund.»

Comme le détenu n'arrêtait pas de se battre, il lui donna un coup de matraque derrière le genoux ce qui le fit tomber à terre. Il passa les menottes aux poignets de celui que les autres détenus appelaient Fenzer et l'emmena dans la cellule d'isolement. Il ferma la porte à double tour et se détourna, une petite semaine ici lui ferait beaucoup de bien.

Tormund était gardien de prison depuis cinq ans maintenant, et jusque là il n'avait été blessé qu'une fois, à ses débuts. Il n'avait pas été concentré, et un détenu l'avait planté au ventre avec une arme bricolée avec les moyens du bord. Par chance le gardien était robuste, il avait donc plutôt bien enduré la blessure. Depuis il était toujours concentré et restait à l'affût du moindre danger. Le roux était fort, il n'hésitait pas à se défendre et à maîtriser les détenus par la force lorsque c'était nécessaire.

Tormund retourna donc dans la salle commune et regarda la foule de détenus. Ils mangeaient dans le calme qui venait de retomber. Il préférait quand c'était ainsi, Tormund ne faisait usage de la force que quand c'était nécessaire, il préférait se défouler à la boxe ou sur le terrain de rugby.

* * *

Le couloir était froid, impersonnel et angoissant. Brienne le savait lorsqu'elle avait signé pour accepter le poste, pourtant elle avait toujours du mal à s'y faire. La jeune femme était gardienne de la prison pour femme depuis deux ans mais chaque jour elle avait l'impression de revivre le premier.

Avec son physique Brienne avait toujours été reléguée au rang de garçon même si elle était une femme. Elle avait donc préféré prendre un métier où son physique serait un avantage plutôt qu'un sujet de moqueries. Elle faisait 1m90 et elle n'y pouvait rien, alors autant intimider par sa taille plutôt que passer pour une grande asperge bête et moche. Et par chance sa taille imposait vraiment le respect. Certes certaines détenues un peu plus hargneuses essayaient parfois de lui tenir tête, mais ça ne durait jamais longtemps car la plus grande d'entre elles faisait 1m72, donc elle ne faisait tout de même pas le poids face à Brienne.

La grande blonde était célibataire, un corps pareil chez une femme faisait fuir tous les hommes. Le seul qui s'était intéressait à elle, et qui lui avait plu était Jaime Lannister, mais ça n'avait rien donné car la grande blonde avait apprit que son béguin avait une relation « poussée » avec sa propre sœur. Elle avait donc prit ses jambes à son cou et depuis cette période 8 ans plus tôt elle était seule. À presque 29 ans Brienne se disait souvent qu'elle finirait sa vie seule, et se faisait presque à cette idée.

* * *

La prison de Châteaunoir composait l'emploi principal de la ville, en fait les seuls habitants à part les détenus de la prison étaient les gardiens et leurs familles qui occupaient les maisons de la ville. La prison était découpée en deux parties: celle des hommes et celle des femmes. Chaque partie pouvait recevoir 5 000 détenus envoyés de tout le pays, car à part à Châteaunoir, la seule prison était à Port-Réal à l'autre bout du pays et la capacité d'accueil là-bas était double de celle de Châteaunoir. Les gardiens ne rencontraient pas les gardiennes dans l'enceinte carcérale, mais certains se voyaient à l'extérieur puisqu'il y avait même des couples. Toutefois les règles étaient strictes: au boulot les gardiens doivent êtres comme les détenus, départagés par sexe et ne pas être mélangés. Les deux secteurs étaient séparés par un épais mur de béton faisant 8 mètres d'épaisseur et 17 mètres de haut, ainsi les détenus n'étaient pas tentés d'escalader ni de le trouer pour passer au travers. La prison existait depuis un peu plus de 100 ans et il n'y avait jamais eu de problèmes, ce mur était réellement dissuasif et les détenus étaient assez calmes en général.

* * *

Brienne habitait dans une maison à la sortie de la ville, elle n'aimait pas l'agitation du centre-ville. Car à part les fonctionnaires, il n'y avait que les commerçants et un ou deux espaces de loisirs: le cinéma, la salle de sports et le bowling. Brienne sortait peu, elle travaillait beaucoup et souvent le soir elle rentrait chez elle épuisée. De plus elle n'aimait pas le regard des gens sur son passage, des enfants se mettaient même à pleurer lorsqu'ils la voyaient, c'était vraiment très dur à vivre. La blonde préférait donc se focaliser sur son travail.

* * *

Tormund rentra chez lui après le boulot. Il était heureux de porter ses vêtements civils à nouveau: un baggy camouflé et un t-shirt bleu de surfeur. Le gardien habitait dans le centre, son appartement était juste au-dessus d'un restaurant chinois. Il poussa la porte et Sue-Ling, la fille des patrons lui sourit:

«-Bonjour Tormund, tu as faim?

-Oui, je sors du boulot et j'avoue que je suis affamé!

-Tant mieux, tiens on t'a préparé ça.»

La jeune femme lui tendit un sachet, dedans plusieurs boîte étaient empilées et embaumaient une délicieuse odeur de cuisine. Tormund sourit et déposa un baiser sur le front de Sue-Ling:

«-Merci beaucoup ma belle, je ne sais pas comment je ferai sans vous.

-Tu sais très bien que ça nous fait plaisir, tu veille à notre sécurité en surveillant ces criminels!

-Je sais, passe une bonne soirée.

-Toi aussi.»

Le roux monta dans son appartement, il savait que la jeune femme était amoureuse de lui, mais malheureusement même si elle était charmante, elle était loin d'être son genre. Tormund aimait les femmes fortes avec du caractère. Les femmes robustes qui n'avaient pas forcément besoin d'un homme pour les protéger. Il déballa les boîtes et sourit, comme toujours ils avaient fait à manger pour un régiment: porc au caramel, canard laqué, nouilles chinoises, riz cantonais, crevettes aux épices, soupe, beignets de crevettes, beignets de porc, nem au poulet, nem de crevette, nem de légumes. Il découvrit aussi des rouleaux de printemps, des brochettes de porc et enfin quelques sushis spécialement pour lui. Le roux sourit, avec ça il aurait de quoi tenir deux repas… car oui il était un très gros mangeur.

Après une douche bien méritée et relaxante, Tormund se mit à table, allumant la télé au passage. Il regarda une comédie, il avait envie de se changer les idées après le boulot. Une fois son repas englouti, Tormund partit rejoindre son ami Jon dans un bar, ils avaient prévu de prendre un verre dans la soirée car Jon finissait plus tard que Tormund. Le roux entra donc dans le bar peu après, il aimait bouger et avoir une vie bien remplie. Ce soir il avait très envie de se trouver une conquête, ses instincts d'homme lui rappelaient qu'il n'avait pas eu d'aventure depuis un moment. C'est dans cet état d'esprit que le roux s'installa au bar: ce soir il ne rentrerait pas seul.


	2. Chapter 2

Brienne rentra chez elle, après une bonne douche elle s'installa dans son canapé et réfléchit à ce qu'elle allait manger. Toutefois la grande blonde fut tirée de sa rêverie par son portable. Elle décrocha en voyant le nom d'Ygritte qui s'affichait. Ygritte était une amie de longue date et elles travaillaient ensembles. Ygritte était un peu plus jeune, rousse comme le feu et elle avait le tempérament qui allait avec. Brienne l'aimait beaucoup, elle décrocha avec un sourire aux lèvres:

«-Oui allô?

-Salut Bri c'est moi, prépare toi je viens te chercher!

-Où tu m'emmène?

-Dans un bar branché, j'y ai repéré un gars mignon en passant devant et j'ai envie d'y aller.

-Je n'ai pas très envie de sortir…

-Arrête, tu dis ça à chaque fois! Maintenant lève tes fesses de ton canapé, habille toi de façon sexy j'arrive!»

Ygritte raccrocha vite pour ne pas laissé le temps à son amie de répondre. Brienne soupira, manifestement elle n'arriverait pas à échapper à son amie. Elle alla enfiler un short en jean par-dessus des collants noir, un haut violet légèrement décolleté et avec une partie du dos nu. Elle enfila des bottines à légers talons. Tous ces vêtements étaient justement des cadeaux d'Ygritte. La grande blonde monta dans la salle de bain et se maquilla légèrement. Quitte à avoir l'air ridicule autant le faire jusqu'au bout. Car Brienne n'aimait pas son corps, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas séduisante, on le lui avait répété toute sa vie.

* * *

Tormund prit une bière et sourit à Jon:

«-Alors t'as une fille en vue le jeune?

-Euh… non.

-D'accord bah tu vas remédier à ça ce soir!

-Mais pourquoi tu veux précipiter les choses?

-Parce que j'en ai marre de te voir toujours seul et… puceau.

-Tais toi Tormund, lui intima Jon.»

Le roux ricana et bu une longue gorgée de bière en regardant toutes les femmes dans le bar. Tout à coup une rousse arriva, rien qu'à la voir il su qu'elle avait un fort caractère. Mais ce qu'il vit aussi c'est qu'elle avait remarqué Jon car elle s'approcha de lui et lui fit aussitôt du rentre-dedans. Toutefois Tormund ne s'occupait plus du tout de ce qui pouvait arriver à Jon, il avait remarqué cette grande blonde. Elle était arrivée avec la rousse et semblait mal à l'aise pourtant elle était divine. Il sourit et se leva.

* * *

Tormund marcha vers la grande d'une démarche assurée et demanda une fois devant elle:

«-Je peux vous payer un verre?

-Euh… oui merci.»

Tormund eut un sourire victorieux et guida la blonde jusqu'au bar:

«-Prenez ce que vous voulez.

-Je vais prendre un Afterglow.

-Il y a quoi dedans?

-C'est sans alcool, grenadine, jus d'ananas et jus d'orange.

-Vous ne buvez pas d'alcool?

-Non vraiment très rarement.

-Je vois, c'est tout à votre honneur.»

Tormund sourit:

«-Vous vous appelez comment?

-Brienne, et vous?

-Moi c'est Tormund. Vous êtes magnifique.

-Mer… ci. C'est inattendu car… d'habitude je rebute les hommes.

-Ce sont des cons!»

Tormund sourit et trinqua avec elle quand le barman donna enfin le verre à Brienne. Le roux continua dans sa lancée:

«-Et vous travaillez dans quoi?

-Je suis gardienne de prison, et vous?

-Je suis gardien de prison moi aussi. Vous avez un physique exceptionnel, j'aime vraiment les femmes qui ont de l'allure.

-Vous me trouvez vraiment si bien que ça?

-Oui, vous avez quelqu'un dans votre vie?

-Non, comme je vous l'ai dit mon physique n'est pas un atout.

-Si, à mes yeux c'est le cas.»

Brienne rougit violemment car en plus Tormund s'était rapproché d'elle. Il l'attira dans le coin danse et l'entraîna dans un slow très langoureux. Brienne sentait la température monter en elle, ce Tormund était très entreprenant et ça la flattait beaucoup.

* * *

La soirée continua, Brienne et Tormund continuaient de discuter, Ygritte et Jon avaient disparus depuis un moment. Le roux sourit à Brienne:

«-Je peux te raccompagner chez toi?

-Euh… oui merci.»

Tormund l'emmena dehors et appela un taxi. La jeune femme donna son adresse au conducteur et ils partirent.

* * *

Une fois devant la maison, Brienne se tourna vers Tormund:

«-Encore merci, c'était une soirée vraiment très agréable.

-De rien, ça m'a fait plaisir. J'espère qu'on pourra vite se revoir. De toute façon j'ai ton numéro alors je t'appellerai.

-D'accord, bonne nuit Tormund.

-Bonne nuit Brienne.»

Tormund tenta un baiser mais la grande blonde détourna le visage. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude et ça allait un peu vite pour elle. La jeune femme descendit de voiture et rentra chez elle, la soirée avait été vraiment très agréable. Finalement elle ne regrettait pas d'être sortie, pour une fois un homme l'avait dragué et semblait vraiment la trouver à son goût.

* * *

Brienne partit au travail de bonne humeur le lendemain. Elle voulait raconter sa soirée à Ygritte, et savoir comment la rousse avait terminé sa propre soirée. Elle enfila son uniforme et commença sa patrouille dans les couloirs, pour l'instant les détenues ne pouvaient pas sortir. Ygritte arriva et regarda son amie:

«-Salut ça va toi? T'as une mine superbe.

-Hier un homme m'a fait beaucoup de rentre-dedans et c'était vraiment agréable.

-Super c'est génial ça! C'est qui, on le connaît?

-C'est Tormund, il est gardien.

-Oh, c'est le meilleur ami de Jon, le gars avec qui j'ai fini la nuit. Je crois qu'il est déjà raide dingue de moi et lui aussi est gardien. Il était puceau c'est trop mignon! C'est bien qu'on se soit trouvé des mecs qui font le même métier que nous!

-Oui enfin moi je ne sors pas avec lui. Il m'a juste dragué et m'a raccompagné. Il a essayé de m'embrasser mais j'ai paniqué et j'ai détourné la tête.

-Mais pourquoi?!

-Écoute, d'habitude les hommes me fuient mais là il a pas arrêté de me draguer et de me coller. Il semblait vraiment me trouver à mon goût car il y avait des tonnes de jolies filles dans le bar, pourtant il ne m'a pas lâché d'une semelle et il m'a même proposé de me raccompagner.

-D'accord, je vois. Bah c'est bien ça, et il a prit ton numéro?

-Oui.

-Alors il va te rappeler. Je suis sûre que c'est un gars bien, puisque déjà il a très bon goût. Faut dire que t'étais canon aussi! Tu devrais sortir comme ça plus souvent.

-Non j'ai l'air ridicule comme ça.

-En attendant en ayant soit-disant l'air ridicule un gars t'as fait du gringue toute la soirée, il t'a raccompagné chez toi et il t'a prit ton numéro!»

Brienne sourit et réfléchit à ça toute la journée, elle espérait que Tormund la rappellerait.


	3. Chapter 3

Tormund attrapa son portable en sortant de la prison. Il fit défiler ses contacts et sourit en voyant le nom de Brienne apparaître. Il appuya et l'appel se lança. Au bout de quelques sonneries la voix de la grande blonde se fit enfin entendre:

«-Allô?

-Bonsoir Brienne, c'est Tormund. Ça va?

-Oui merci, je rentre du travail à l'instant, et toi?

-Moi j'en sors tout juste du bâtiment. Je me demandais si tu accepterais de venir dîner avec moi ce soir?

-Ce soir?

-Oui, je sais que normalement les règles imposent aux hommes de ne pas rappeler avant au moins trois jours, mais je ne pouvais pas attendre. Même si on s'est vu hier je ne peux pas patienter, j'ai trop envie de te revoir!

-Oh… mais c'est vraiment gentil ça Tormund. Bah écoute oui si tu as vraiment très envie de me revoir alors je veux bien dîner avec toi ce soir.

-Super, je passe te chercher dans une heure ça ira?

-Oui parfait. À tout à l'heure dans ce cas.

-A tout à l'heure beauté.»

Tormund raccrocha et alla se préparer. Il se contenta simplement de prendre une douche, d'enfiler un caleçon et une chemise propres puis partit.

* * *

Brienne prit une douche et alla ouvrir son armoire, enroulée dans sa serviette de bain. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait porter pour ce dîner. Elle choisit finalement une robe qu'elle s'était acheté un jour lorsque Ygritte l'avait traînée dans une boutique pour les soldes. C'était une robe blanche aux manches courtes noires, sur le reste du corps il y avait également des motifs noirs. Jamais elle n'aurait prit cette rose si Ygritte ne lui avait pas forcé la main, car le vêtement s'arrêtait à mi-cuisses.

La grande blonde enfila des escarpins noirs, se maquilla, mit quelques bijoux et une note de parfum. Après tout cela la blonde attrapa une veste, un sac et sortit. La soirée était un peu humide car il avait plu dans l'après-midi, mais à présent le temps état dégagé. La nuit n'était pas encore tombée, mais ça ne tarderait sûrement pas. Un taxi se gara devant elle quelques minutes plus tard. Elle sourit en voyant Tormund avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

* * *

Le roux sortit de la voiture, son regard coulait le long du corps élancé de Brienne. Sa beauté lui coupait le souffle, et elle avait des jambes magnifiques. Il s'approcha:

«-Tu es vraiment splendide! Tu veux que je perde la tête avant même qu'on aille dîner? Franchement, comment tu veux que je pense à quoi que ce soit à part ton corps magnifique? Car je ne suis qu'un homme et franchement là tu met mes nerfs à rude épreuve!

-Merci, tu es un énorme flatteur!

-Non, je suis sincère, tu es vraiment splendide et tu me fais beaucoup d'effet! On y va avant que je ne me contrôle plus?»

Brienne hocha la tête en souriant et monta dans le taxi, suivie de près par Tormund. Déjà qu'il avait été très proche d'elle la veille, alors là qu'elle montrait ses jambes il allait bientôt être littéralement collé à elle. La jeune femme sourit et ils partirent pour le restaurant.

* * *

Tormund avait réservé une table dans un restaurant tranquille dans le centre. C'était un restaurant japonais très élégant. Le serveur les emmena à leur table et sourit:

«-Vous prendrez quelque-chose à boire?

-Nous prendrons du champagne s'il vous plaît.»

Le serveur hocha la tête et s'aloigna, laissant le couple s'installer. Brienne siffla en souriant à Tormund:

«-Dis donc tu rigole pas, du champagne!

-Il faut le meilleur pour toi!

-C'est vraiment gentil en tout cas, tu met vraiment le paquet pour me séduire.»

Le roux sourit et le serveur revint avec le champagne. Il les servit et repartit après avoir vérifié qu'ils avaient les menus. Tormund trinqua avec la jeune femme et lui fit un clin d'œil.

* * *

Brienne commença à lire le menu, elle avait déjà une idée de ce qu'elle voulait mais voulait juste vérifier qu'ils le faisait. Elle lu donc et vit que Tormund en faisait autant. Le serveur revint quelques minutes plus tard:

«-Avez-vous fait votre choix?

-Vas-y ma belle choisis.

-Alors je vais prendre des sushis, des onigiris, et un bol de ramens s'il vous plaît.

-Très bien, et pour vous monsieur?

-Pour moi ce sera des yakisobe, des sashimi, des yakitori, du kare raisu, des tempura, des sushis et des korokke, s'ils vous plaît.

-Très bien.»

Le serveur repartit, ils avaient prit beaucoup de choses, ça prendrait donc du temps pour qu'on leur rapporte leur commande. Tormund sourit:

«-Alors, tu t'es fait toute belle spécialement pour moi?

-Oui.

-Je suis flatté, en tout cas c'est réussi car tu es vraiment époustoufflante.

-C'est vraiment gentil, tu es très élégant toi aussi.

-Merci, pourtant moi j'ai fait moins d'efforts que toi.

-Mais ça suffit, tu as ton charme.

-Merci, content de te plaire.

-Le restaurant est très bien aussi, calme, joliment décoré.

-Oui je savais que ça allait te plaire.»

Brienne sourit, elle se passa une main dans les cheveux flattée devant la façon dont Tormund la couvait du regard. Il semblait réellement sous le charme. De son côté la grande blonde le trouvait très séduisant, toutefois elle n'était pas amoureuse. Pour l'instant elle l'appréciait et sentait le désir monter en elle, cependant l'amour n'était pas encore au rendez-vous. Elle demanda:

«-Parle moi de toi s'il te plaît. Car hier tu m'as fait beaucoup parlé de moi, mais tu n'as pas révélé grand-chose sur ta propre vie.

-Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire. Mon père était policier, ma mère femme au foyer. C'est grâce à mon père que j'ai choisit de faire ce métier. Je suis fils unique, et voilà y a pas grand-chose à dire de plus.

-Je vois… c'est dommage. D'où viens-tu?

-De Cramoisis, un peu plus au nord d'ici.

-D'accord, donc fils unique.

-Oui, j'ai toujours été quelqu'un avec un fort caractère, déjà enfant. Adolescent qui enchaînait les bêtises entre amis mais toujours dans la légalité… du moins pour ma part.»

Brienne sourit amusée qu'il parle de lui à la troisième personne, la jeune femme se demandait si il faisait le mystérieux pour attiser son désir ou si il n'avait vraiment rien à raconter. Toutefois la grande blonde fut coupée dans ses pensées lorsque le serveur apporta leurs plats. Ça avait été très rapide, c'était génial.

Le couple commença donc à manger, se régalant de leurs plats. Brienne sourit et tendit une bouchée de son plat à Tormund:

«-Goûte c'est délicieux.

-Oh merci.»

Tormund se pencha et mangea ce que lui tendait la grande blonde. Le regard de Tormund s'assombrit, manifestement se faire donner la becquée l'émoustillait beaucoup. Ils continuèrent donc de manger, se faisant goûter mutuellement ce qu'ils avaient prit. Ce petit jeu de séduction faisait monter une chaleur en Brienne, elle ne pouvait pas le nier.

* * *

Finalement le dîner se termina. Tormund se leva et emmena Brienne marcher dans le parc, marcher un peu aiderait à digérer toute ce qu'ils avaient mangé. Le roux posa sa main dans le creux des reins de Brienne et ils avancèrent. La soirée était belle, la température s'était un peu réchauffée pour leur plus grand plaisir.

* * *

Au bout d'un moment ils s'arrêtèrent au bord d'une grande fontaine. Tormund sourit:

«-Alors cette soirée t'a plu?

-Oui beaucoup, merci encore.»

La jeune femme se tourna vers Tormund et posa ses longues mains sur son torse. Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue:

«-C'était vraiment une magnifique soirée.

-Tant mieux, j'ai beaucoup aimé moi aussi.»

Doucement Brienne posa ses lèvres sur celles de Tormund. Elle devait avouer qu'il était direct et un peu balourd mais ça lui plaisait beaucoup. Le baiser d'abord léger devint de plus en plus passionné. Tormund posa ses mains sur la taille de la grande blonde et la colla contre lui.

* * *

Brienne sentit rapidement à quel point Tormund appréciait le baiser. Elle recula doucement:

«-Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer.

-Déjà? Tu veux que je te raccompagne?

-Euh… je ne sais pas si c'est très raisonnable.

-Tu as peur de ne pas pouvoir me résister?

-Hum disons que j'ai peur que tu n'arrive pas à te retenir. Je suis flattée de voir à quel point je te fait de l'effet, mais je pense que c'est trop tôt pour qu'on passe la nuit ensembles.

-Comme tu veux… j'attendrai dans ce cas, répondit Tormund les dents serrées.»

Brienne grimaça, elle savait que c'était particulièrement méchant de lui faire ça alors qu'il était prêt à exploser de désir mais elle n'avait pas le choix. La grande blonde n'était pas prête à s'offrir à lui, elle n'était pas de ces personnes qui faisaient l'amour sans sentiments. Elle voulait ressentir quelque-chose pour lui avant de le laisser entrer dans son lit.

Tormund raccompagna donc Brienne chez elle. Il avait beaucoup de mal à rester sage car Brienne était vraiment splendide dans cette tenue, ses longues jambes à quelques centimètres de lui dans le taxi. Il avait envie d'elle, de la voir atteindre le septième ciel grâce à lui. Pourtant il se contenta d'un baiser fougueux devant la porte avant que la blonde ne rentre chez elle. Le roux se passa une main dans les cheveux et rentra chez lui, une bonne douche froide lui ferait le plus grand bien après une telle soirée.


	4. Chapter 4

Brienne se passa une main dans les cheveux, elle venait de recevoir un message de Tormund qui l'invitait à sortir une fois de plus. Elle sourit, elle aussi avait envie de voir comment ça allait finir cette fois. La jeune femme répondit favorablement à l'invitation et se remit au travail. Brienne commença sa ronde, elle vit deux filles qui étaient en train de se battre. Elle s'approcha et lança d'une voix ferme:

«-Arrêtez les filles! Je n'ai pas envie d'utiliser la force alors arrêtez!

-Ta gueule, retourne te faire baiser par le gardien!»

Brienne fronça les sourcils, comment ces détenues savaient pour l'histoire qui commençait entre Tormund et elle? Elle soupira, sûrement quelqu'un qui venait leur rendre visite et qui avait raconté tout ça. La grande blonde déclara à nouveau:

«-J'ai dit ça suffit!

-Arrête de parler toi!»

Une des prisonnières attrapa une arme qu'elle avait fabriqué et la planta dans le bras de Brienne. La gardienne fut surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Profitant de la surprise de la gardienne, les détenues la mirent au sol et commencèrent à la rouer de coups. La blonde n'arrivait même pas à se défendre, les prisonnières s'étaient en fait alliées pour lui tendre un piège. La jeune femme était donc dépassée par 6 prisonnières.

* * *

Après un temps qui paressait être une éternité, Ygritte arriva. Elle lança une grenade flash, profitant de l'aveuglement provisoire des prisonnières pour que ses collègues puissent les menotter. Pendant ce temps-là, la belle rousse emmena son amie à l'infirmerie. La blessure n'était pas trop grave mais il fallait s'en occuper dès maintenant, de plus des hématomes commençaient à apparaître suite aux nombreux coups.

* * *

Tormund faisait son travail, Jon lui racontait sa nuit avec Ygritte. Le roux sourit et donna une tape amicale dans le dos du brun:

«-Bravo mon petit, tu es un homme maintenant! Je suis fier de toi, il était temps que tu connaisse les plaisirs de la chair!

-S'il te plaît soit discret sur ce sujet.

-Pourquoi?

-Je ne veux pas qu'Ygritte ait des problèmes.

-Jon écoute elle est dans le secteur femme et les deux ne peuvent pas communiquer entre eux donc elle ne risque rien.

-J'en sais rien, elle m'a envoyé un message, apparemment les détenues ont su que Brienne était avec toi et elles lui ont tendu une embuscade!»

Tormund devint rouge de colère:

«-Pardon?!

-Je n'en sais pas plus, c'est tout ce que disait le message d'Ygritte, elle n'a pas donné trop de détails car je te rappel qu'on a pas le droit d'utiliser nos portables pendant le service!

-Je sais oui… bon je vais filer la voir dès que j'aurai fini mon service! Car j'imagine qu'elle va être renvoyée chez elle puisqu'elle est blessée.

-Oui, Ygritte m'a dit que Brienne était en route normalement.

-D'accord, je vais demander à partir plus tôt dans ce cas!»

Tormund fonça dans le bureau du directeur. Il devait partir dès maintenant et le directeur le lui accorda, car le roux ne demandait jamais rien, alors pour une fois il le laissa partir. Tormund partit donc en quatrième vitesse chez la grande blonde.

* * *

Brienne rentra chez elle et se laissa tomber sur son canapé. Elle avait un peu mal au bras mais c'était supportable, le plus douloureux serait son corps le lendemain. Brienne savait d'avance qu'elle aurait des courbatures du fait d'avoir servit de punching-ball humain. La jeune femme regarda son appartement, il était petit mais parfaitement propre et bien rangé. Brienne avait toujours eu le sens de l'ordre. Elle sursauta quand la sonnerie de son appartement retentit. La jeune femme décrocha le combiné de l'interphone:

«-Oui allô?

-Brienne c'est Tormund, ouvre moi ma belle.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Ouvre, je vais te raconter.»

La gardienne ouvrit, elle était touchée qu'il s'inquiète de savoir comment elle allait. Quelques instants plus tard des coups résonnèrent contre la porte. Brienne ouvrit et Tormund la prit contre lui:

«-Tu va bien?

-Oui, c'est juste une blessure au bras je vais survivre.

-Tant mieux… mais tu as des bleus partout! J'ai eu peur quand Jon m'a dit qu'elles t'avait attaqué.

-J'ignorais qu'Ygritte l'avait dit à Jon.

-Je sais, elle lui a envoyé un message pour le lui dire. Comment elles ont su qu'on était ensembles?

-Je sais pas, je pense que c'est quelqu'un qui leur a rendu visite et qui nous a vu à l'extérieur.

-Je ne vois pas d'autre explication… oh je sais!

-Quoi?

-Fenzer, un détenu de chez nous, c'est le frère de Calahi Krap qui est chez toi. Sa mère lui rend visite.

-Oui elle rend aussi visite à Calahi, donc ça doit être elle qui leur a dit.

-Bon bah ne cherche pas plus loin c'est sûrement elle car à part eux il n'y a personne de famille.»

Tormund embrassa tendrement la grande blonde:

«-Bon je t'emmène dîner. Je sais très bien qu'après une blessure il faut se changer les idées.

-Merci c'est très gentil.»

Brienne attrapa rapidement sa veste et ils partirent.

* * *

Ils allèrent dans un restaurant tranquille et se régalèrent. Personne ne les jugea malgré les hématomes de Brienne car tout le monde savait qu'elle était gardienne, de plus la nouvelle de l'attaque avait déjà fait le tour de la ville. Après ça Tormund ramena la jeune femme chez elle:

«-Je pense qu'il ne faut pas que tu reste seule ce soir.

-Oh… tu peux rester si tu veux.

-Bien, je vais m'occuper de toi.»

Brienne fit rapidement visiter son appartement à Tormund. Le grand roux sourit et l'embrassa:

«-Je peux dormir dans ton lit si je reste sage?

-Oui bien sûr, de toute façon mon canapé est trop petit pour que tu y dorme confortablement.»

Ils allèrent tous les deux coucher. La jeune femme enfila un pyjama alors que Tormund s'allongea uniquement vêtu de son caleçon.

* * *

Tormund attira Brienne contre lui, ils n'étaient pas vraiment ensembles, pourtant il avait eu très peur d'apprendre qu'elle avait été blessée. Il était fou d'elle, et par conséquent savoir qu'elle risquait quoi que ce soit le mettait hors de lui. Il passa une longue partie de la nuit à caresser le dos de la gardienne. C'était nouveau pour lui mais il ne voulait pas que ça parte, cette sensation était grisante car Brienne était bel et bien une femme forte qui n'avait pas forcément besoin d'un homme pour s'occuper d'elle. C'était ce côté solide chez elle qui le rendait si amoureux.

* * *

Brienne s'endormit rapidement, bercée par les caresses de Tormund. Elle était contente qu'il ait respecté sa parole de rester sage. Il était très tendre malgré les apparences, mais elle savait aussi que ça ne durerait pas éternellement. Il était sage pour le moment car elle était blessée, mais ça ne durerait probablement pas une fois qu'elle serait rétablie.

* * *

Le lendemain Brienne se réveilla et regarda autour d'elle. Tormund était encore endormi, manifestement il ne travaillait pas car sinon il serait déjà réveillé. De son côté elle était en arrêt à cause de sa blessure, elle avait deux semaines le temps que ça cicatrise. De plus il fallait qu'elle fasse des séances de psy obligatoires suite au choc d'avoir été blessée par des détenues, c'était la procédure. La blonde alla préparer le petit-déjeuner, elle se demandait ce que cette journée allait lui réserver.


	5. Chapter 5

Tormund arriva dans la cuisine quelques minutes plus tard. Il sourit et embrassa Brienne, il la trouvait très belle, même dans ce grand pyjama gris. Doucement le grand roux passa sa main dans le dos de la grande blonde:

«-Alors ça va tu as bien dormi?

-Oui merci, et toi?

-Oh que oui, ton lit est très confortable, mais surtout j'ai vraiment adoré te serrer dans mes bras toute la nuit!»

Brienne rougit un peu, chaque fois qu'il montrait qu'elle lui plaisait, la jeune femme était toujours aussi surprise et gêné. Elle posa le petit-déjeuner sur la table: café, lait, sucre, jus d'orange, pain, beurre, confiture, bacon et œufs brouillés. Tormund sourit franchement:

«-Miam, un excellent premier repas pour commencer la journée!»

La jeune femme sourit et ils mangèrent en discutant de tout et de rien.

* * *

La gardienne passa une main dans ses cheveux courts et alla prendre sa douche. Bientôt elle sentit des mains se poser sur sa taille alors qu'elle se changeait, et un baiser atterrit sur sa nuque:

«-Brienne… je deviens dingue! Je t'en prie laisse moi te faire l'amour!»

Pour toute réponse Brienne se retourna, l'embrassa pleinement et se laissa glisser dans le désir. Elle en avait assez de lutter elle aussi, car Tormund lui plaisait énormément. Leurs langues se mêlèrent rapidement, Tormund faisait glisser ses grandes mains sur tout le corps de la blonde, il voulait graver son corps dans sa mémoire.

Brienne sentait la virilité de Tormund contre sa cuisse, elle baissa bien vite le boxer et prit son sexe en main. Cette action fut aussitôt approuvée par le roux qui grogna de plaisir. La jeune femme sourit et commença un mouvement de poignet, faisant ainsi trembler Tormund de désir. Brienne sentait le désir monter en elle également, car son partenaire était en train de lui dévorer les seins tout en caressant son bas-ventre.

Tormund s'amusait à embrasser les seins de Brienne, bientôt il mordilla ses tétons avant de les aspirer. Puis lentement il fit glisser ses baisers le long du ventre plat. Le gardien devait se concentrer car la main de Brienne était bien douce sur son érection prête à exploser. Tormund se baissa et embrassa la féminité de la blonde. Il sourit en sentant que la jeune femme se cambrait et en entendant son petit gémissement.

Les préliminaires durèrent encore quelques minutes, toutefois la tension était bien trop importante maintenant. Tormund attrapa la hanche de Brienne, lui éleva légèrement la jambe et la pénétra lentement. La sensation était sans pareille, Tormund ferma les yeux et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Brienne.

La barbe lui piquait le cou, mais la blonde s'en moquait, elle était enivrée par le mouvement qu'imprimait Tormund en elle. Elle croisa ses longs bras dans le dos de son amant avant de faire glisser ses mains jusqu'à ses fesses. Là elle le serra plus étroitement contre elle, comme si elle voulait que leurs corps se soudent pour de bon. Brienne gémissait à chaque poussée, c'était si bon.

Tormund continuait de bouger, il accéléra le rythme et plaqua Brienne contre le mur. Il sentait que le plaisir ultime était proche, et il voulait que la jeune femme atteigne le point culminant en même temps que lui. Il accéléra donc son mouvement progressivement, lire le plaisir sur le visage de Brienne était la plus belle des images. Il se pencha et happa un téton dressé entre ses lèvres, et ses efforts furent récompensés. Le corps de Brienne se tendit et elle cria son nom en atteignant l'orgasme. Cette vision entraîna aussi la jouissance, libérant un grognement rauque de sa gorge.

* * *

Doucement les corps des amants se séparèrent, puis ils prirent une douche ensembles. Brienne était encore un peu sous le choc, elle avait du mal à croire ce qui venait de se passer. Elle se sécha et tendit une serviette à Tormund pour qu'il se sèche lui aussi. Après cela les amants partirent promener.

* * *

Tormund attrapa la main de Brienne et la serra dans la sienne tout en marchant:

«-Je… tu sais j'ai toujours du mal à me remettre de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure.

-Je comprend, je suis dans le même état. Mais ça t'a plu n'est-ce pas?

-Oh que oui, dire le contraire serait faux!»

Elle se tourna et l'embrassa tendrement, provoquant un large sourire sur le visage du garde. Ils se remirent à marcher doucement dans le parc, la journée était belle bien que légèrement fraîche. Brienne observa une mère qui jouait avec son enfant et sur le point d'accoucher d'un deuxième. La grande blonde l'enviait, elle aurait aimé être mère… peut-être aurait-elle cette chance avec Tormund. Cette pensée l'enchanta mais la fit paniquer en même temps, car elle connaissait à peine le roux, pourtant elle s'imaginait déjà porter son enfant. Discrètement la gardienne tourna la tête vers son compagnon, par chance il n'avait pas suivit son regard et ne semblait pas deviner ce à quoi elle pensait. Brienne soupira de soulagement, elle était si stupide à se faire des idées si vite.

* * *

En réalité Tormund pensait à la même chose de son côté. Il imaginait parfaitement Brienne avec un ventre de femme enceinte, il savait qu'elle serait une bonne mère. Et il savait également qu'elle serait une bonne épouse, elle était gentille, belle, bonne cuisinière de ce qu'il en avait vu et une bonne maîtresse. Car oui Tormund restait un homme et ce côté dans la relation d'un couple était non négligeable. Il continua d'avancer et passa son bras autour de la taille de Brienne:

«-Tu veux faire quoi maintenant?

-Que dirais-tu d'aller au cinéma?

-Avec plaisir, je te laisse le choix du film ma belle. Je vais juste repasser chez moi en vitesse pour me changer.

-D'accord.

-J'aimerai beaucoup que tu m'accompagne.

-Oh… j'en serai très heureuse oui.»

Tormund sourit et l'embrassa avant de l'emmener chez lui. Dans le couloir ils croisèrent Sue-Ling, la jeune femme lança un regard triste à Tormund, et un très envieux vers Brienne, c'était évident qu'elle aurait aimé être à sa place.

* * *

Tormund ouvrit la porte de son appartement et vit rapidement visiter à sa belle. Son appartement n'était pas dans un ordre et un rangement impeccable, pourtant Brienne ne semblait pas choquée ou dégoûtée. Il alla dans sa chambre et se changea rapidement pendant que Brienne attendait dans le canapé. Après cela il revint auprès d'elle et sourit:

«-Allons-y ma chérie, je la prochaine séance est dans une demi-heure.

-Oui ce serait bête de la rater.»

Ils échangèrent un long baiser passionné avant de quitter l'appartement. Cette relation semblait prendre un tout nouveau tournant.


	6. Chapter 6

Les semaines passèrent et le couple passait de plus en plus de temps ensemble. Au boulot tout allait bien pour eux, quelques transferts, rien de bien méchant. C'était même très calme, à la limite de l'ennui. Brienne se demandait comment était Tormund au travail. De son côté elle avait reprit le service dès que sa blessure avait cicatrisé. Elle avait bien montré aux détenues qu'elle n'avait pas peur de revenir travailler, qu'elles ne gagnaient pas face à elle.

* * *

Tormund s'occupa de mettre son appartement en ordre, il voulait que Brienne dorme chez lui ce soir. Pour ça il voulait que tout soit parfait, le roux commença donc par trier les vêtements sales et les propres, à tout ranger. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et observa les moindres détails, tout était en ordre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait l'impression que tout était comme il fallait. Il partit prendre une douche, la grande blonde devait arriver dans une heure. Le gardien enfila un jean et un t-shirt après la douche, il avait hâte de voir la réaction de sa belle.

* * *

Brienne sonna en bas de l'immeuble après le service. Elle avait prit un sac de sport où elle avait glissé ses affaires, ils avaient prévu depuis un moment le fait qu'elle dorme chez Tormund ce soir. Elle entendit bientôt la voix de son ours à l'interphone:

«-Monte ma belle la porte est ouverte.»

La blonde ouvrit la porte et entra, elle monta les escaliers et trouva Sue-Ling sur le pallier:

«-Tiens bonjour.

-Bonjour.»

Sue-Ling ajouta quelque-chose en chinois, Brienne ne comprenait pas mais elle se doutait que ce n'était pas une parole sympathique. Elle toqua rapidement à la porte de Tormund et entra. Elle sourit en le voyant en train de préparer le dîner. Elle l'embrassa et demanda:

«-Tu veux de l'aide?

-Non c'est bon merci. Installe tes affaires ma puce, fais comme chez toi.

-C'est gentil mon chéri.»

La jeune femme se passa une main dans les cheveux et commença à ranger ses affaires. Elle devait avoir une discussion avec Tormund ce soir. Elle ignorait toutefois à quel moment elle allait le faire. Les questions de la grande blonde furent stoppées lorsque Tormund apporta le dîner:

«-Alors ta journée s'est bien passée?

-Oui, ça a été calme, et la tienne?

-La mienne pareil. J'espère que tu as faim.

-Oui, j'ai un appétit d'ogre!»

Ils échangèrent un sourire amusé et commencèrent à dîner. Après le dîner ils se posèrent devant la télé. Brienne était calée contre Tormund et il lui caressait les cheveux en regardant le programme un peu ridicule. La jeune femme inspira un grand coup:

«-Tormund…

-Oui mon amour?

-J'ai un truc très important à te dire.

-J'écoute?

-Tu sais on fait l'amour très souvent et… peu souvent protégés. Je veux dire… parfois j'oublie la pilule et… enfin… tu vois non?

-Je crois que je commence à entrevoir oui.

-Bref, Tormund je suis enceinte. J'ai fait plusieurs tests pour être sûre et ils ont tous affiché le même résultat.

-D'accord… c'est rapide mais ça ne me fait pas peur.

-Tant mieux, je ne veux pas assumer un enfant seule.

-Je sais et ça ne sera jamais le cas. Je serai toujours là.

Ils s'embrassèrent et la jeune femme soupira d'aise, elle était très rassurée de sa réaction. Brienne avait l'impression qu'un énorme poids se retirait de ses épaules.

* * *

Le couple devait s'organiser un peu plus à présent, car le ventre de Brienne s'arrondissait de jour en jour. La grande blonde était même en congé, elle ne pouvait pas exercer son métier en étant enceinte, c'était bien trop dangereux. Elle décida donc de prépara un repas pour une soirée entre couple. Elle voulait inviter Jon et Ygritte, car elle n'avait pas encore eut l'occasion de vraiment faire la connaissance du meilleur ami de Tormund.

Le roux avait eu du mal mais il avait fini par accepté le fait d'habiter dans la maison de Brienne. Ils étaient tombés d'accord sur le fait qu'une grande maison serait préférable pour le bébé. Le roux avait donc emménagé chez sa belle mais en traînant légèrement les pieds, sa virilité était tout de même blessée par un tel changement. D'habitude ce n'était pas l'homme qui emménageait chez la femme, c'était le couple qui s'installait dans un nouveau lieu.

* * *

Brienne prépara la soirée entre couples, elle voulait faire un apéro dînatoire. Elle s'occupa donc de tout et attendit que Tormund rentre du travail. Ygritte avait insisté pour apporter un cocktail sans alcool dont elle avait le secret. La grande blonde était contente à l'idée de passer une soirée avec sa meilleure amie et avec son petit ami à la fois. Elle mit la table et continua de cuisiner et bientôt Tormund rentra du boulot. Il embrassa rapidement sa belle avant de partir sous la douche, Ygritte et Jon ne devraient pas tarder.

* * *

La blonde alla ouvrir quand la sonnerie se fit entendre. Elle sourit à la rousse devant elle:

«-Salut, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que vous soyez là!

-Salut, dis donc ça pousse! Tu es vraiment ravissante!

-C'est gentil merci, je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire ici…

-Je sais que ça change entre ça et travailler sur le terrain. Au fait, je te présente Jon.

-Oui, enchantée, on a fait que s'entrevoir ou entendre parler l'un de l'autre pas nos moitiés.

-C'est vrai, ça me fait plaisir aussi de vous rencontrer. Tormund est vraiment très amoureux de vous.

-Oui, et maintenant on va avoir un bébé… les choses ont été vite.

-Mais je suis sûr que ça se passera bien.»

Ils sourirent et allèrent dans le salon. Tormund arriva quelques instants plus tard:

«-Alors ça va? Désolé je viens de rentrer du boulot, une douche était nécessaire.

-Pas de problème, on connaît le métier hein.

-Ouai… en tout cas ça me fait plaisir qu'on passe la soirée tous les quatre. C'est un drôle de hasard quand-même, le meilleur ami des uns sortent avec le meilleur ami de l'autre.»

Ils rirent tous à la petite blague, même si c'était la réalité. Le roux apporta les verres et les plateaux, la soirée commença. Jon et Brienne semblaient s'entendre très bien eux aussi, c'était parfait. C'était un peu la crainte de Tormund et Ygritte, ils avaient peur que le courant ne passe pas entre leur moitié et leur ami le plus cher. Ygritte sourit:

«-En tout cas bravo ma belle, c'est absolument délicieux! Tu t'es surpassé, on est aussi calés avec tes petites douceurs que si on avait mangé un festin pour un régiment!

-C'est vrai? Ça me fait très plaisir, tu ne t'imagine même pas!»

Ils continuèrent de discuter et la soirée se passa.

* * *

Quelques mois plus tard Brienne accoucha de leur petit garçon. Il était déjà grand et costaud, une chevelure rousse abondante et les yeux de Brienne. Il était absolument magnifique, le couple choisit de l'appeler Björn, et il faisait la fierté de Tormund. En effet le gardien était l'homme le plus heureux du monde, et au retour de Brienne à la maison quelques jours après l'accouchement il lui fit une magnifique surprise: une demande en mariage. Bien sûr la blonde accepta, car c'était la seule chose qui leur manquait pour former la famille « parfaite ».

* * *

Finalement Brienne était contente de sa réussite, même si tout ça avait été très rapide, tout était pour le mieux. Björn était un bébé en pleine santé, et il avait déjà un caractère bien trempé. Malgré tout le petit arrivait à être sage quand le couple préparait les détails du mariage à venir. Brienne embrassa tendrement son futur mari:

«-Je t'aime, merci pour tout.

-Non merci à toi ma chérie, et je t'aime plus que tu ne pourra jamais l'imaginer.»

 **FIN.**


End file.
